Project Summary/Abstract The goal of this application is to support Erin Bowles, MPH, as a Senior Research Associate at Group Health Research Institute. She supports the Cancer Research Group on multiple NCI-funded projects under the direction of Diana Buist, PhD. Ms. Bowles is an accomplished epidemiologic cancer scientist in areas such as breast cancer screening and treatment. Her work is primarily funded by the National Cancer Institute. Group Health is a learning healthcare system, giving her work the potential to be translated and disseminated into clinical practice. This Research Specialist Award would provide her with 5 years of funding during which she would commit to working on NCI-funded projects such as the Breast Cancer Surveillance Consortium and Cancer Research Network. These projects have had measurable impacts on healthcare and health outcomes in the US, such as contributing to national breast cancer screening guideline development and providing population-based estimates of cancer treatment outcomes beyond results from clinical trials. On these projects, Ms. Bowles will fill various roles including site PI, project/data manager, clinical liaison, mammographic density reader, statistical analyst, grant writer, publication author, and cancer epidemiologist. She will actively work to ensure project results are broadly disseminated to clinical practice.